


Remember Me, Remember You.

by daffodilroses



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Elixir - Freeform, F/F, Hosie, Memories, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, hosierainkiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilroses/pseuds/daffodilroses
Summary: Love is hard, and love is harder when it's unrequited.  When Josie avoids Hope and purposely tries to wipe herself from everyone's memories as well as wipe everyone from hers, one person never forgets.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Remember Me, Remember You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #hosiewriting and #hosierainkiss day

Heartbreak was inevitable at this point. Josie Saltzman knew she was irrevocably in love with Hope Mikaelson . She knew the second all the memories and feelings came flooding back to her at once. Hitting her like a truck into a wall of emotions. But she also knew she'd never get a chance to be with her. Not when there's another factor in the game. Landon. 

Now, even though Hope and Landon got back together right after Landon inevitably broke Josie's heart, while Josie pined from afar, drowning in her own unrequited love for Hope Andrea Mikaelson and even though she promised things would never change, things did change and they changed drastically between the two of them. Josie stopped spending time with Hope. She stopped talking to her, stopped looking at her, stopped interacting with the group. Hope was clueless as to why the younger girl avoided her all the time and she wasn't going to lie, it hurt, it hurt a lot that Josie avoided her at every turn. It hurt more than she wanted to admit and even hurt a little more than when Landon would leave every time things got bad. Hurt more than when she saw Landon and Josie kissing. It hurt that Josie was upset with her. 

So Hope tried. She tried again and again to get Josie to open up to her. But nothing seemed to get Josie to open up.. Desperation seeped into Hope and she was so desperate for Josie to open up to her again, she went to the last person on Earth who she thought she'd ask for help. That's Josie's twin. Lizzie Saltzman. 

"Why is Josie avoiding me?" Hope asks. Her blue eyes shone with tears.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asks, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb, Lizzie, why is Josie avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Hope asks again, the desperation in her voice was evident and something grasped her lungs like it was a pair of hands, rendering her ability to breathe.

"Josie just needs time, Hope." Lizzie tells her. "Give her time."

"How much time?" Hope sighs sadly, "I miss her Lizzie. I _really, really_ miss her."

Lizzie sighs, standing up and placing a hand on Hope's shoulder, sympathizing with the older girl, because she, too, missed her sister. Lizzie honestly had no idea why her sister was avoiding the older girl, but she would find out why. "How long has she been avoiding you?" she asks with a soft gaze.

"For over two weeks!" Hope exclaims. "What did I do? Is it because of Landon?"

" _I don't think it has anything to do with Landon_." Lizzie thinks to herself. 

"Then what is it?" Hope asks. Shit, had Lizzie said that out loud? 

"I'll figure it out myself." Lizzie said, "And when I know, I'll let you know. Okay?"

Hope nods, wiping away the tears she realized were dripping down her face. "Thank you." she says softly, pulling the taller girl in for a hug.

Lizzie hugged back, patting the shorter girls back before letting go and walking away. 

"Why are you avoiding Hope?" Lizzie asks as soon as her sister is within the parameter of her vision in their dorm room. Shutting the door behind her. 

"What?" Josie asks nervously. Avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me in the eyes." Lizzie says. So Josie does. "Why are you avoiding Hope? She's really hurt."

"I can't be around her, Lizzie." Josie confesses, "It hurts."

"Is this because of Landon?" Lizzie asks.

"It's not because of Landon." Josie replies, "It's because of Hope."

"You're jealous of Hope?" Lizzie asks, and Josie shakes her head, avoiding eye contact and Lizzie notices the tears streaming down her face, then it hits her. "You're in love with Hope.." she says softly.

Josie nods, letting out a soft sob as she looks up at her sister, brown eyes meeting sky blue. "Yes." 

"Since when?" Lizzie asks gently, taking a spot next to her sister.

"Since always, I guess, but the memories sort of amped up everything. Now I'm dealing with an overload of emotions and being around my ex boyfriend and the girl I'm in love with hurts me a lot." Josie tells her sister.

"Why don't you tell her?" Lizzie says softly.

Josie shakes her head. "I can't." she says, "Hope's in love with Landon."

"I don't think Hope's in love with Landon." Lizzie says, "I think she loves the idea of him."

"Lizzie, the moment Landon broke up with me, he ran off and they got back together." Josie says half bitterly, "She's in love with him." she says, "And I'm in love with her."

"Hope wants to know why you've been avoiding her. What do I tell her?" Lizzie asks.

"Nothing. Do not tell her I'm in love with her, do you understand?" Josie asks. 

"I won't say anything about this.." Lizzie says, "But she wants you to talk to her again."

"I can't." Josie says, "I just can't."

The next morning, Hope spots Josie, she smiles brightly and waves, but Josie just averts eye contact and scurries away. A touch of hurt flashes through Hope's eyes and her heart shatters again. Something is wrong with Josie and she knows it. She tries all day to figure out exactly what she's done, she tries to talk to Lizzie again but Lizzie just gives her some half assed excuse about why Josie is avoiding her. Hope finds it harder and harder to ignore the pain she feels that Josie's avoiding her. She finds herself ending things with Landon that morning. Telling her she loves him but she feels they got back together again too soon. This left Landon feeling hurt, but a part of him also understood. 

Josie knew that she's selfless, and she knows that love is the most powerful emotion of all time. She knows she loves her mom, her dad, her sister. She knows she loves her friends. And Hope. Oh Hope. She knows that losing herself, drowning in her unrequited love would be the death of her. She knew that this step was going to make all the pain go away. She knew if everyone forgot about her, she'd be free of pain. 

Sneaking into the cafeteria later that night, Josie found the elixir. An elixir that if she drank it, she'd basically be erased from reality. No one would remember her and she would not remember anybody either. She took a big gulp of it and passed out in the kitchen. 

Hope Mikaelson felt Josie get wiped from reality, the same way Josie felt Hope get erased from existence. She jolts up in her bed from her sleep. She begins to cry, all the emotions overwhelm her and she gets out of bed, running to Josie and Lizzie's room. She pounds on the door loudly, and Lizzie opens it.

"Hope? It's 4am, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asks, half annoyed, half confused.

"Where's Josie, is she okay?" Hope asks, anxiously.

"Who?" Lizzie asks.

Hope gasps, "Josie. Lizzie. Your sister?"

"I don't have a sister, Mikaelson. I'm an only child." Lizzie tells her. 

Hope stumbles back and runs away from the twins room, leaving Lizzie in confusion. She runs but she doesn't know where she's going. She stumbles into the kitchen, to find Josie's body lying on the ground.

"Josie!" She cries out, she runs over and turns her body to face her. She's still breathing, thankfully. "Josie, wake up." she shakes her body. Something shines in her eyes and she grabs the vial. Then it hits her, Josie took the elixir of the forgotten. "Oh no, Josie, what did you do?" she says quietly. She shakes her body again, "Come on, Jo, wake up."

Josie's eyes flutter open and she looks right at Hope and starts to break down again. "Hope?"

"Jo, it's okay. It's me." Hope says gently.

"How do you remember me?" Josie asks, "How do I remember you?" 

"How could I forget someone like you?" Hope asks as she gently wipes away Josie's tears. 

"I-I.." Josie started to sob louder and her heart was breaking. 

Hope wrapped her arms around Josie and held her close to her chest. "I'm here Josie. It's okay."

"No," Josie says, "No, it's not."

"Why not?" Hope asks, "I remember you and you remember me, isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't want to remember you." Josie confesses.

A flash of hurt goes through Hope's eyes, "What?" she asks, hurt in her voice, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to remember that I can't have you." Josie replies.

"What are you talking about, Josie?" Hope asks.

"I'm in love with you." Josie says softly.

"What?" Hope asks, stunned and her body stiffens.

Josie shakes, it's out in the open, it's too late to keep it all in, the elixir didn't work, the gates are now open, for she couldn't help herself and everything floods out, "I'm so deeply, hopelessly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, and I have always been in love with you. It was love at first sight, 10 years ago" she says, and her body is shaking uncontrollably, "But you're in love with Landon, and I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, I didn't want to remember that I can't have you, I didn't want to remember I'm in love with you, I didn't want to remember the feelings you gave me. I didn't want to remember because I love you. And I wanted you to not remember me because I want you to be happy ." 

"Josie.." Hope says softly. And Josie looks away. "Josie, please look at me." so Josie does, and Hope wipes away the tears streaming down her face. "I..I don't think I'm in love with Landon." 

"But you clearly are," Josie says softly.

"I'm not." Hope says, "I loved him, and I still do, just not the way I used to, but I'm not in love with him. I think I'm in love with the idea of him." she says softly, "Landon and I broke up."

"What? Why?" Josie asks. 

"Because a doe eyed girl kept avoiding me at every turn and it broke my heart more than I realized." Hope says softly. "I'm in love with you too, Josie."

"You are?" Josie asks, her voice is soft as a mouse.

"Yes, of course I am." Hope replies. She holds Josie's hand. "I think that's why we remember each other." 

"I remember you." Josie says,

"And I remember you.." Hope replies."Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Josie replies. Hope leans in and their lips touch. It's a soft kiss and it's like they're the only two people in the world. 


End file.
